Immortality: Red, Black, And Blue
by Eggman Oyu Castle
Summary: Wave the flag of ItaSasu love! A series of ItaSasu one shots. Don't read if you don't like yaoi and incest and all that. Each chapter is rated. ItaSasu!
1. Immortality: Red, Black, And Blue

This is the first in a series of ItaSasu one shots I'll be writing. And if you're an ItaSasu fan and you just don't like this first one shot, you should try reading the second one; it has a different mood and everything.

While reading this, it might be better if you were listening to Immortality by Celine Dion. This story is not in any way written for or inspired by Immortality. But once I finished this and listened to that song I realized how perfectly it went with the song. I added those words at the beginning and Immortality is in the title. I do not own the song, Immortality, or any of the characters of Naruto.

Rated T, I would say?

* * *

**Immortality: Red, Black, And Blue**

_Immortality. I make my journey through eternity. I keep the memory of you and me inside… And I will stand for my dream, if I can. Symbol of my faith in who I am, but you are my only… My storm will never end. My fate is on the wind… And we don't say goodbye._

- - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke stood solemnly, staring at a spot on the ground in front of him. All the emotion, otherwise undetectable, was shown only in his eyes. A cold breeze blew through his hair and made the grass to ripple like a stone tossed into a pond. It whispered a deathly tune to his ears. His hands, clenched around three roses of different color, were held up against his chest.

The three roses came from a rose garden he had started with the help of Yamanaka Ino. Ino had told him the meanings of the flowers and what they symbolized. She had also helped him pick out the flowers he now held as the right ones for the occasion.

Sasuke grew all different colors of roses. They had become his favorite flower. He grew pink ones for Haruno Sakura. These symbolized her grace and admiration and a perfect happiness. Just like her, they were soft, bright, and beautiful. Uzumaki was the one for whom Sasuke grew his orange roses. They symbolized Naruto's enthusiasm and Sasuke's desire for him. Even more, they symbolized how Sasuke was fascinated with the blonde-haired boy. The orange was a very obnoxious color and, in Sasuke's opinion, suited Naruto well. His yellow roses grew for another blonde, symbolizing his friendship with Ino and her joy .Those roses represented Sakura, Naruto, Ino and his truest feelings for each of them. But neither of these were the roses he held.

Sasuke thought on what had happened only days before the moment he was stuck in. A shadow had appeared in front of him, causing him to look up.

"Heh. Foolish Little Brother." The cause of the shadow had spoken to him with wicked amusement in its voice. It was the same sound that had been echoing in Sasuke's head for the longest time. Uchiha Itachi stood in front of him.

They had stared into each other's eyes; the traitorous, older one staring into the one he had left alive, on that night, years before, and the younger Uchiha looking into the monster that was all of his nightmares. And then Sasuke was on him, his lips crashing into those of his brother, in a passionate kiss. Itachi had stood stunned, but Sasuke kissed him like the world was about to end.

After what could have only been a minute and what both brothers wished would have lasted longer, Sasuke had pulled away. Their eyes locked again. Itachi had still been shocked, but Sasuke stared longingly back at him. Everything had been still, for a moment, before Itachi's eyes softened. The older Uchiha had begun to say something, but he was cut off by a kunai knife that had been thrust into his stomach.

Sasuke did not understand how or why, but he saw some kind of innocence in Itachi's eyes, as his brother gasped and fell to his knees. Itachi looked up at him, and it was as if he was asking with his eyes why Sasuke had done it. There was no resistance, no fighting back, Itachi just fell to his knees on the ground.

Looking down into the eyes of his older brother, Sasuke said, "I love you," and he did. Every day that had passed, Itachi was always on his mind. He loved him, he had _always _loved him. But then, Itachi had killed the rest of their clan, and Sasuke had hated him for that. And as Sasuke had become older, he had realized how impossible it would be to love his older brother.

"Sasuke," Itachi had choked out the name of his Uchiha brother. Then, the rest of his body fell forward and his head lay on the ground; he was dead. Sasuke now looked upon the spot where Itachi lay buried beneath the dirt. He had talked Naruto into digging the hole, and together they had refilled it.

The wind had picked up and storm clouds covered the entire sky with gray. There would be a storm.

Nobody had cried over Uchiha Itachi's grave. No one had said any words or talked about how great he was or how they would miss him. Of course there was no one. Ino might have come, if only to comfort Sasuke. But she had thought he would be better going alone, and they could talk later, if there was any need to.

Sasuke remembered the surprised look on her face when he had asked her to help him pick out flowers for the grave of his clan's murderer. She had helped him without question, though, despite everything else.

These were the flowers he was clinging to, wondering if it would be wrong to put them on the ground underneath him.

Red. As he placed it carefully to one side of his brother's grave, he could hear Ino's voice, from months before, explaining what the different colors of the roses meant. "The red rose stands for love and passion, of course."

Sasuke did love Itachi more than anything. He could not understand why, and he wished it was not that way. Still, he had dreamt of him many times and always thought of being with his older brother.

Blue. Sasuke placed his one blue rose on the side of the grave opposite of the red one. "Blue is for the impossible or the unattainable."

Itachi was the one something Sasuke wanted that was unattainable. It was impossible for him to love Itachi, but it was impossible to stop loving him; it was impossible to be with him. Sasuke had hoped that by killing him it would all stop, but the feelings were still there.

Black. Sasuke put the last rose in the center of Itachi's grave, between the other two. "Black… symbolizes death…. It means goodbye."

Itachi had caused much death. And now, he was dead, himself. Anytime Sasuke thought of Itachi, he pictured blackness. His brother was gone through the dark. That was what the whole thing had been about: saying goodbye.

Red, black, and blue, in roses; that was the color of Sasuke and Itachi's love. Even in death, their love did not disappear.


	2. Contagious

This is the second in a series of ItaSasu one shots I will be writing.

This is a song fic for the song Contagious by Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song Contagious or any of the characters of Naruto.

Rated K+, I would say?

**

* * *

**

**Contagious**

**- - - - - - - - -**

In their backyard, Itachi and his parents watched as Sasuke trained. The young Uchiha prodigy was now working on his aim. The targets were some of the accursed vegetables their aunt had given them. Sasuke held three small shuriken in his hand, and he was trying to concentrate on the vegetables. At this time, his older brother, Itachi, might have shouted silly, crazy things or teased him for the fun of it, but the older Uchiha brother remained quiet. With that in his favor, Sasuke managed to hit the three disgusting, green things they would now not have to be burdened with eating. Itachi silently congratulated his brother, in his mind.

_Uh oh Uh oh _

Excited at his little victory, Sasuke turned to his mom and dad, who were just behind him, and squeaked happily. "Did you see that? Did you see?!" A big, wonderful smile that gave Itachi goosebumps grew onto his face. "I don't have Sharingan, but I hit all the vedge-tub-… vege-bulls… with my shuriken!" Their mother showered him with congratulations, and Sasuke could not stop smiling. Seeing Sasuke glowing the way he was, Itachi wanted to walk over and say something. He could think of nothing he felt was right to say, though; Sasuke had been congratulated enough, as he had only hit vegetables in his backyard. And he was nervous to say anything else, with their parents being there.

_When you're around I don't know what to do_

_I do not think that I can wait_

_To go over and to talk to you_

_I do not know what I should say_

His little brother sure was cute, Itachi had to admit that. Without a word, he walked away and into the house to go to his bedroom. The older Uchiha brother could not remove the image of the smiling Sasuke out from behind his eyes.

'_Hah! Foolish Itachi. He didn't even want to talk to you. What's wrong with you?!' _The voice in his head taunted him. Itachi replayed the image of Sasuke throwing his shuriken right into their targets and him turning to his mom and dad.

"Sasuke…" Tears formed in his powerful eyes. One began to trickle down his cheek. He quickly wiped his tears away and straightened up, scolding himself.

_Itachi! How dare you let yourself cry?! _questioned that voice again.

"… Sasuke."

_And I walk out in silence_

_That's when I start to realize_

_What you bring to my life_

_Dn this guy can make me cry_

Sitting on his bed, Itachi saw Sasuke appear at the doorway. "Big Brother." Sasuke smiled. He ran over and sat next to Itachi on the bed. "Did you see that, brother? Wasn't I great?"

A smirk fell on Itachi's face. "It was good, Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth bent into a small frown for a second. He had expected more from his older brother. "Well, it's thanks to you. I couldn't've hit the … I couldn't've done it if you never trained me before."

Itachi looked down at his little brother's face, which was now wearing a grin that was for him. _… Sasuke. _"I suppose."

"Thanks, Itachi!" and he put his arms around Itachi's neck in a hug.

_It's so contagious_

_I cannot get it out of my mind_

_It's so outrageous_

_You make me feel so high all the time_

_- - - - -_

_They all say that you're no good for me_

_But I'm too close to turn around_

_I'll show them they don't know anything_

_I think I've got you figured out_

Itachi put his arms behind Sasuke, and, for a moment, he held his little brother. Sasuke could not know how that made him feel. "… Sasuke" he whispered, for the third time. But Sasuke had heard.

He pulled himself back and looked at Itachi. "Yes, big brother?"

Itachi really had no idea of what to say to Sasuke; he had not meant for him to hear. They sat in silence, as Sasuke grew more anxious. "It's nothing, Sasuke." But he kissed his brother's forehead.

Sasuke arms flailed wildly at his sides, as he was becoming hysterical. "What was that for?"

Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Itachi said, "Nothing." At that, Sasuke gave him a confused look. _… Maybe I should have said 'everything'?_

But Sasuke smiled and said, "Okay!" Then, the boy struggled to reach high enough and he kissed Itachi's forehead, in the same way. Sasuke thought of it as a casual gesture between them, as casual as saying hello; of course, it was much more to Itachi.

Sasuke did not feel the same thing Itachi felt, and Itachi knew it. But he smiled, anyway.

_So I walk out in silence_

_That's when I start to realize_

_What you bring to my life_

_Dn this guy can make me smile_

"I love you, Sasuke."

A surprised look appeared on Sasuke's face. "What do you mean, Big Brother?" Sitting on the bed, a bouncy Sasuke became anxious again, as he waited for an answer.

_What?! I have wished to tell him… Is this the right time? Should I tell him, now? _Itachi started to sweat, as his little brother stared up into his eyes. The voice in his head explained the situation to him, in its deep, sadistically way. After thinking in silence for a moment, he realized, _It's perfect._

"I love you like daddy loves mommy."

"Oh!" Sasuke's eyes lit up, and he smiled again. "Then, I love you, too." Sasuke put his lips with Itachi's, like he had seen his mom do to his dad, kissing his older brother. Itachi was shocked. Overwhelmed with happiness and surprise, he could not believe what was happening.

_What's up with love?_

_It's so contagious_

_I cannot get it out of my mind_

_It's so outrageous_

_You make me feel so high_

_- - - - -_

_I will give you everything_

_I will treat you right_

_If you just give me a chance_

_I can prove I'm right_

The two brothers kissed each other, for a moment. Then, Itachi pulled away from Sasuke.

Itachi worried over whether Sasuke meant what he was saying, wondering if he understood what he was doing. "Do you really love me, Little Brother?"

Sasuke only continued to smile. "Of course I do, Brother." He put his arm around behind Itachi and hugged him close. Smiling once more, Itachi hugged Sasuke back.

_It's so contagious_

_I cannot get it out of my mind_

_It's so outrageous_

_You make me feel so high ..._


End file.
